Okinawaball
Russiaball (sometimes)|enemies = North Koreaball Russiaball (sometimes) Chinaball|likes = Burgers, Sushi, Karate, Anime(Hentai, Tenticle Porn), Orion, Freedom, Beaches, Lollis, South Koreaball, US Marines, V-22 Osprey, Harrier jets, M4s, M16s, AAV-7s, the JSDF|hates = Bad Sushi, Getting Called "Sushi Burger" (unless he was own by two countries since the 20th century), Fake Owner, Crazy Commie, Vodka|founded = 1879|ended = |predecessor = Ryukyu Kingdomball|successor = |intospace = Hell Yeah!|status = Alive|notes = Especialy famous for burger's movie: The Karate Kid|gender = Male|government = Parliamentary|military = Japan Self Defense Force and United States Marine Corps|food = Sushi, burger, Okinawa soba, Sata andagi}} Okinawaball is a prefectureball and he is the brother of Japanball that lives now in her house. Okinawaball in the past was know as Ryukyu Kingdomball, Japanball's brother. Okinawaball can into kawaii, sushi, and burger. Okinawaball is slightly discriminated by Japanball, because residents in Okinawaball look different with mainland Japanball residents. History: Okinawaball is the younger brother of Japan ball. In the 1400s he was known as Ryukyu Kingdomball. He was an independent countryball, but now lives with Japanball. He has lived with Japanball since about 1879. In 1945, USAball occupied Okinawaball's clay, on his way to sort Japanball out. They were both given free therapy by USAball after the war, and Okinawaball was readopted by Japanball when USAball turned him over in 1972. He is currently helping Japanball claim the Diauyuotai Islands' clay. Okinawaball still maintains constant affiliation with USAball as USAball keeps some military stuff on Okinawaball's clay, sort of like a storage unit. Okinawaball has recently become nearly overwhelmed with tourism from Chinaball which is not great for traffic. Relationships * Chinaball - Cousin. * Japanball -Older Brother and Role model. * * USAball - Other role model. * Taiwanball - Cousin. * South Koreaball - Cousin. Hates Japan doe. * Philippinesball - Neighbors. * Hong Kongball - Best freinds. * Macauball - Other best freind. * 1ball (aka Mongoloidball) - ancestor. Personality Okinawa is very friendly to the other countryballs, despite not being an independent one himself. He gives them his balls.....of rice that is! Okinawa also gives them his Sushi, Onigiri, Seaweed, Aquarius, and Sweet Poetatoe. He gives tourists a special suprise, MOSQIUTO BITES! Thoughts on foreign powers * Japanball - Best Brother ever. * USAball -Taught me the way of the burger. 2nd adoptive father. * UKball - Tea drinking father of 2nd adoptive father * ISISball - Why are you hating USAball and Russiaball??? * Polandball - Cannot into space. Nice guy though. * Canadaball - Hockey playing adoptive uncle. * ASEANball - I hate them, unless they can into kawaii. * Italyball and Germanyball - Can into homosex! Can into homosex! But were adoptive dad No. 1's former best friends. *North Koreaball- LEAVE SOUTH KOREABALL ALONE OR ELSE JAPAN WIRR KIRR YUO! Or me. IDK BUT STAY AWAY FROM SOUTH KOREABALL! *South Koreaball - Im so sorry you had to hear that. Good friend. Gallery Summary of the Brief History of Okinawa.png 10366158 946785488672429 4079110175539477751 n.png|ALL is Kumquat! 2wcPuf2.png O0Nf0K5.png Ryukyu independence flag.svg.png|Secessionist flag Category:Japan Category:Burger Category:Kawaii Category:Island Countryball Category:Ching Chong Category:Former Burger Removers Category:Former kebab removers Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Russian Haters Category:Vodka remover Category:Dim Sum Remover Category:Dim Sum Removers Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Countryballs Category:Asia Category:Sushi Category:Japanball Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Countryballs of the Japanese archipelago Category:Japanese Speaking Countryball Category:Shinto Category:Buddhist Category:Rich Category:Hot Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Communist Removers Category:Commie Removers Category:Prefectureballs of Japanball Category:Kawaii Defenders Category:Turkey hater